Nora Gainsborough
| aliases = | continuity = True Blood | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New Orleans, Louisiana | known relatives = Godric (maker) Eric Northman ("brother") | born = 17th century | died = 2009 | 1st appearance = "Turn! Turn! Turn!" | actor = Lucy Griffiths }} Nora Gainsborough is a fictional vampire and a supporting character on the HBO television series True Blood. Played by actress Lucy Griffiths, she was introduced in the premiere episode of season five, "Turn! Turn! Turn!" and was a billed cast member throughout the remainder of the season. Biography Nora Gainsborough is a vampire and the progeny of the late elder known as Godric. She is also a vampire "sister" to Eric Northman, with whom she has had intense sexual relations with in the past. Nora first encountered Eric Northman in London in 1655. She became a chancellor for the Vampire Authority, but became disenfranchised with the organization's actions and fell in with a faction of other like-minded vampires who believed that the Authority had overextended their power base. When the Authority leader known as Roman Zimojic ordered that Eric Northman and the vampire King of Louisiana, Bill Compton, should be put to the True Death, Nora and her followers worked to save them. Nora helped orchestrate a rescue operation after Bill and Eric had been captured and provided them with false identities. Unfortunately, all three were captured and taken to the Authority's headquarters in New Orleans. The VA guardian, Roman Zimojic, imprisoned Nora and interrogated her at length, torturing her through the use of ultraviolet radiation. Ultimately, Nora confessed that she was in league with the Sanguinista movement. As it turned out however, Nora had a strong ally in Salome Agrippa, who was a powerful vampire chancellor, playing both sides of the VA and the Sanguinistas. Salome freed the psychotic anarchist vampire Russell Edgington from imprisonment and Russell killed Roman. Salome then took control of the remaining members of the Authority as well as Nora, Bill and Eric. She presented a glass flask which allegedly contained the blood of Lilith - the first vampire. They all drank from the flask and became heavily intoxicated. Heavy with bloodlust, and bereft of all inhibitions, they attacked a karaoke bar in the French Quarter of New Orleans, slaughtering several people. Only Eric Northman had the prescience of mind to break free of the so-called "Lilith blood" and realize that what they were doing was wrong. He tried to appeal to Nora, telling her that he had a vision from Godric, who told him that they were on the wrong path. Nora scoffed at Eric's plea, citing that Godric was a weak, pascifistic fool. Sometime later, after escaping from the Vampire Authority and the combined might of the godlike Bill/Lilith, Nora and Eric were captured by Governor Truman Burrell who held them at a special vampire concentration camp. Burrell's grand scheme involved creating a virulent strain of Hepatitis called Hep V, which he intended on using on poisoning as much of the vampire population as possible. Burrell chose Nora to be patient zero for the virus and injected her with a full dosage right before Eric's eyes. Nora grew very ill and dark, black veins began creeping across her body as she grew steadily weaker. Eric managed to break out of the camp and took Nora with him. He sought the aid of Bill Compton, imploring him to feed her some of his Lilith-enriched blood. Compton agreed, but this had no affect on Nora who was growing weaker by the moment. Eric convinced Compton to seek out the fae/vampire Warlow in the hopes that his blood might help her, but he was too late. Nora eventually succumbed to the effects of the virus and dissolved into a pool of ooze in Eric's arms. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Lucy Griffiths is also known for playing the role of Marian on the BBC adventure/drama series Robin Hood. * Nora Gainsborough died exactly one episode following the death of True Blood regular Terry Bellefleur. See also External Links References ---- Category:Vampire Authority members Category:Sanguinistas members Category:Supporting characters Category:2009 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by viruses